Quimérico
by Lucas Cefeu
Summary: Amarelo seco. Caídos no chão. Estão embaçados, mas mesmo assim eu vejo o colorido que o outono tem. É a estação dos falsos.


Quimérico

**Quimérico.  
**_Por Lucas Cefeu._

_**Until you crash**_

_**Until you burn**_

_**Until you lie**_

Sabia ser envolvente, quebrado e destruidor. Poderia ser nada, mas gostava de ser tudo. Era feito de sombras, mergulhado na escuridão do mundo. Ele pensava que o mundo era só dele, mas na verdade o mundo não pertencia a ninguém e ao mesmo tempo era de todos.

Mentia sobre o que sentia, mascarava os sentimentos, conseguia mentir até para ele mesmo, mas a um simples toque meu, a máscara dele caia e se partia em pequenos fragmentos, cacos de uma ilusão, os cacos que mascaravam algo que para ele era estranho, o amor.

Encantava-me quando via meu rosto refletido nos olhos dele, olhos reais, mas pintados com cores quiméricas, cores fantasiadas por mim, cores que eu pintava na tela de minha mente, para ele podia ser somente cores, mas eu tinha o verdadeiro significado delas, era o encanto sublime, a verdade e a mentira. A ilusão de poder amá-lo é real, como a _máscara_ que cai do encantador rosto dele.

**#**

Amarelo seco. Caídos no chão. Estão embaçados, mas mesmo assim eu vejo o colorido que o outono tem. É a estação dos falsos.

O vidro da janela está embaçado, foi o sereno da noite que o deixou assim, mas quando o sol ficar mais forte eu sei que verei por completo o chão manchado nos tons do outono. Os tons falsos, que ludibriam e mentem. Tons secos. Seco como o coração dele _pensa_ que é.

Mesmo eu estando atrás desse logrado vidro, eu sou capaz de sentir a intensidade do outono, é o amarelo falso do sorriso dele que está embaçado. São de várias tonalidades de amarelo, claro, escuro, mas sempre serão secas.

Mesmo as folhas estando borradas, aos meus olhos elas são perfeitas, isentas de culpa ou erro. São folhas borradas, são as folhas dos falsos. Elas são dele por direito, ele as merece com toda a magnitude e tonalidades. Todas elas foram feitas somente para ele, é um presente divino, o outono sem ele seria a mais simples das estações, mas depois que conheci o verdadeiro Blaise entendi a mentira que é o outono, todos pensam que ele é simplesmente destruição e folhas mortas, mas ele é simplesmente a renovação.

_**Until you learn**_

_**Until you see**_

_**Until you believe**_

Sem foco, borradas, perfeitas, amarelas, secas. Falsas, quimeras, verdadeiras. São as folhas de outono.

Podem ser somente folhas, que transmitem a falsidade da destruição, mas eu aprendo com elas, pois não há uma folha que caia no chão se não for à hora exata, a hora em que elas viram mortas. À hora em que outras nasceram à hora em que outro ciclo vital começa. Começa por causa de um fim.

Já se vão longos meses que não tenho mais contato com Harry, ou com outros amigos meus do tempo de Hogwarts, depois da guerra nunca mais vi ninguém. Só Blaise. Só ele que restou. Só o encanto dele é capaz de competir com a graça da natureza. Só a negra pele dele é capaz de competir com a escuridão e a intensidade do céu sem o brio do luar. Escuro, negro, sombrio, denso. Blaise Zabini.

Não existe mais guerra, não existem mais dores e mortes. Agora tudo poderia ser resumido no falsário outono com suas folhas secas e seu sentido desfigurado. O outono parece tão frágil, mas é mais forte do que todos pensam. É vigoroso, esplêndido, mas ainda assim é falso como ele. O falso encanta com suas mentiras, o falso faz com que eu acredite nele. O falso usa uma máscara feita de arrogância, o falso nega, não quer ver as verdades. Verdades estampadas por trás de uma máscara. Máscara. Mascarado. Fingido. Outono.

Não tem som. É silêncio. Quieto. É por isso que acordo cedo é silencioso e calmo. É tenro, suave e expressivo. É a melhor hora do dia, quando o sol ainda é fraco e o silêncio é verdadeiro. O silêncio é melódico e gracioso, o silêncio canta canções agradáveis, que delicia a alma e evolui o espírito.

Foi ele o que restou da guerra, foi o amor mascarado dele que restou para mim. Mesmo que ninguém veja, ou tampouco acreditem, mas Blaise é capaz de amar. Ele só viu o amor depois da guerra. O vestígio da guerra é ele. Não existe mais dor ou angústias. Restou apenas o amor. Restou apenas _ele_.

_**Until you fight**_

_**Until you fall**_

_**Until the end of everything at all**_

_**Until you die**_

_**Until you're alive!**_

Folhas secas de outono, folhas falsas de Blaise. Quimérico amor real. Real ilusão sem foco. Vidro embaçado, folhas amareladas. Outono embaçado. Outono morto. Outono imortal.

Permanece vivo no meu peito, permanece livre, mas não quer sair. Permanece o amor por ele, permanece o encanto. O deslumbre pelas folhas secas.

Amor. Apego. Afeição. Fui eu a única a lutar por ele, a primeira a retirar a máscara que cobria o amor que existia no peito dele. No último dia de minha vida eu ainda o amarei, no último instante de vida será o encantador rosto dele que eu verei. Ele vivera em mim eternamente, é uma folha presa a minha árvore lunática. É o negro preso ao amarelo. Almas trançadas. Unidas. Duas almas, e um só sentimento, o maior e mais intenso.

Permanece vivo em meu peito, o amarelo em que o outono tem. Estende-se borrado a minha frente. A estação dos falsos, a distorção dos fatos, a visão do corpo de Blaise.É encantador o modo como ele anda em meio às folhas secas do outono. Ele tem o andar calmo, carrega no rosto a encantadora falsidade.

Ele é o que restou da guerra. É o negro em meio às amarelas folhas. O vejo sem foque, mas sei que é ele, eu o sinto como sinto o outono. Ele é o falso no meio de ilusões.

Vejo o outono se intensificar diante dos meus olhos.

O encanto dele misturou-se com a graça do mundo, e eu não consigo diferenciar um do outro. Blaise _faz_ parte da minha natureza.

O sorriso dele mesclou-se com os fracos raios de sol que desbravavam meu semblante, as mãos deles são feitas do vento que fazia as secas folhas voar dispersas, a pele dele tornou-se borboletas negras, borboletas mortas. Renascidas. Borboletas cuidadas por mim.

O loiro sujo do meu cabelo radia com o sol dele, comecei a ver o mundo do jeito certo, os borrões iam virando pontos fixos. O outono começou a tomar foco, tornar-se nítido, mas o sentimento de amor e falsidade é o mesmo. Sentimento é algo invisível, independentemente de estar focado ou não. Ele é feito para ser visto com o espírito e não com os olhos do corpo. Foi o meu espírito que viu o de Blaise.

_**Don't save me, don't save me**_

_**Cause I don't care!**_

_**Don't save me, don't save me**_

_**Cause I don't care!**_

Não quero que salvem dele, eu não me importo com as máscaras dele, eu sou capaz de destruí-las. Ele não ficou do meu lado na guerra, ele tentou destruir-me, mas eu não me importo, pois agora lutamos do mesmo lado, o lado da gratidão.

Agradeço a ele por ter me feito achar a real importância do outono. Pode até ser uma interpretação falsa, mas o sentimento que ele me transmite não é. O outono é Blaise. Blaise é o outono. Falso salvador.

Salvador. Salvação, escuro em negros tons, amarelos. Secos. Folhas de outono. Mascarado salvador, mascarado negro, mascarado natural. Quebrado em fragmentos, partido, mas sendo o mesmo salvador. O que me salva da noite escura e me abraça em seus braços negros. O que acha a lua para mim, dizendo que eu ofusco o brilho dela. Falsidade, uma boa falsidade que eu acredito. Não me salve mais Blaise, eu preciso da sua intensidade. Não me salve, deixe-me presa no seu amor.

Eu escuto a canção do silêncio, ela é doce e graciosa. Encantadora.

Sua imagem está fixa, o sol veio forte e a janela tornou-se nítida. Agora exista foco por completo. Vejo o rosto dele com firmeza. Vejo os negros olhos dele fitando-me. Encantador e falso. Encantado para me amar. Negro com alma amarelada e seca. Blaise com alma de outono.

Nada pode mudar o que eu sinto por ele, ele é o que restou para eu amar, perfeito aos meus olhos. Impune, sem culpa ou mágoas. Somente mascarado.

É o encanto do falso que vem a mim, me encontra calma e silenciosa, me encontra olhando para ele, fantasiando sonhos e os mesclando com a realidade.

Ele adentra a casa, seus passos são falsas realidades, seu corpo é mentiroso e encantador. Sua mente é escura, mas poderia ser branca, poderia ser feita de qualquer cor, mas Blaise prefere o negro, a escuridão, e não luz.

Ele anda silencioso, ele encanta com seu silêncio, ele encanta pelas mentiras que conta, ele me encanta pela onipresença, por ser um nada que transmite tudo, falso sonho surreal.

Vejo o rosto dele, _posso tocá-lo_, sentir a pele dele sobre a minha. O negro sobre o branco, contraste de idéias, falsidade e verdades, sonhos e realidades.

- Me esperava, certo? – A voz é rude, mas as palavras são doces.

- Como todos os dias.

Ele sorri verdadeiramente, o sorriso dele é amarelo, forçado, inimaginável.

Juntos olhamos para o outono que se estende sobre os nosso olhos, o outono é o _salvador_ do nosso amor, o outono é a estação dos falsos e também a dos sonhadores. O outono foi feito tanto para _ele_ quanto para _mim_. Ambigüidade.

**N/A: Essas partes em destaque são da música Savior – 30 seconds to mars, não liguem para o POV excêntrico da Luna é assim mesmo! Fanfic escrita para o lindo challenge de ficlets românticas **

**N/B Lucas, você me deixa simplesmente sem palavras para descrever o que acho. É simplesmente lindo! Blaise e Luna são amor, nas suas mão ficam perfeitos**

**Parabéns e mandem reviews a esse garoto, pois ele merece**

**Beijos**


End file.
